This was a phase I pilot study of recombinant vaccinia-CEA immunizations in patients with low tumor burden adenocarcinoma of the colon. Five patients were enrolled on this study and received (10)7 pfu intradermally by scarification on days 1 and 57. Two of these patients demonstrated clear evidence of CEA-specific T-cell proliferative responses at multiple time points post immunization. No evidence of anti-CEA antibody response has been observed. Evaluation of cytolytic T-cell responses and lympokin release is ongoing. No toxicity was observed aside from mild local inflammation at innoculation site. This trial was discontinued prematurely due to identification of a contaminating virus within the recombinant vaccinea-CEA vaccine preparation. A follow-up study using a recombinant vaccinea virus using a truncated version of the CEA protein (UAB 9501) was begun on 12-01-95.